


home is just a room full of my safest sounds

by Valery_Snowflakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, also their dog is named Pizza don't blame me blame pinof, end of their YouTubers life, moving into a 'forever home'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: Dan could tell him the sky is red and Phil would believe him, would forget about the colour blue altogether and would replace it with crimson if only it made Dan slightly happy, and he would do so without hesitating.Or where Dan and Phil finally move into their forever home, taking memories and a dog along with them.





	home is just a room full of my safest sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have to do two projects for tomorrow yet here I am, procrastinating of school by writing a 1k self-indulgent Phan fluff fic, what is my life.  
> In my defense piano music doesn't make me want to do schoolwork at all, it just gives me inspiration and who am I to not welcome a little bit of it into my life? Damn piano players and their abilities to create such beautiful pieces.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I would say to read this along with your favourite piano melody, if you don't have one or have a hard time choosing I would recommend [ Nightsky by Tracey Chattaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah7kOAm_UfU) because that's the song that was on when I was writing this, but feel free to listen to what you please. ^^ And please leave a comment down below if you like this. :D
> 
> Title's from Troye Sivan — Talk Me Down

“Tell me you love me,” Dan says. He’s lying down on Phil’s bed, middle half under the duvet and naked chest exposed. There’s sun coming in from the windows and his curly hair, fluffy from when he’d blow dried it hours prior, stands out from the white pillows like chocolate fondue.

“Why?” Phil asks, he’s kneeling in front of his own bed, hands together in front of his nose trying to somewhat recreate the gesture people do when they’re about to pray, and he kind of feels like praying – or like worshipping, to be more exact. Dan looks astounding, and Phil has never felt more smitten in his life. He worships Dan, he thinks. If Dan asked, Phil would make a whole religion solely based of this moment, of how the sunlight reflects on his body and how it makes his eyes look caramel-like, of how his puffy lips are together in a sly smile and of how perfect he looks, completely naked and vulnerable under the checkered green and blue fabric. He’d write not only one but ten bibles and he’d preach endlessly about the beauty of the man he’s decided to spend the rest of his life with. If Dan asked him anything Phil knows he would do it without so much as a second thought, Dan could ask him to jump off a bridge and Phil would. Dan could tell him the sky’s red and Phil would believe him, would forget about the colour blue altogether and would replace it with crimson if only it made Dan slightly happy, and he would do so without hesitating.

“I just want to hear you say it,” Dan continues, he’s twirling his golden ring in the sunshine, playing with it and watching how it reflects light in the ceiling and the ash grey walls they’d never see again after today.

“I love you, I love you so, so, so much,” Phil whispers, and Dan smiles, reaches for the duvet and pulls it up all the way to his chin.

“Come lay down with me,” Dan says, and Phil stands up, kicks the boxes full of their stuff and plops down on top of the covers.

“Hug me,” Phil orders, and Dan nods, he reaches out for Phil under the duvet and Phil stands, allows Dan to give him some space in the bed and immediately lays back down, hiding his face in the space between Dan’s shoulder and his collarbone.

 

 “Are you gonna miss it?” had asked Cornelia earlier that morning, helping them pack all of the things they still hadn’t into smaller cardboard boxes. “Not the house, I mean… it, YouTube… do you think you’ll miss it?”

  Phil was crouched, stacking old DVD’s into one of the boxes labelled as _“CD’s and shit”_ that Dan had so helpfully decided was for Phil to take care of.

“Definitely.” There was one DVD Phil was waiting to pack, an old idea of a physical TATINOF movie they never sold. “It’s not going to be gone forever, y’know. And I might still Tweet as AmazingPhil regularly, even if the channel has gone from active to archive. I just… I don’t know, I needed for it to be over, but that doesn’t mean that I have to bury it and never talk about it again.”

  Cornelia had hummed, Phil looked up to where she was taking framed photographs off the shelves and carefully wrapping them in newspaper to be later put away in a box. There was this picture that she always loved, it had Dan and Phil the day Dan had turned twenty-eight, both of them cuddling in the couch after the party was over, with a Husky puppy sat in the space between their tangled legs and the shimmer from the fairly lights casted an angelical glow over the three of them. “This is how your family starts to grow,” she’d said days later, when Martyn had handed them the framed picture, and to this day Phil still thinks about it a lot.

“That one goes in the car with us,” he tells her, and she smiles, sets the frame back on the shelf and continues wrapping memories into old news time forgot about long ago and stacking them in cardboard boxes.

 

  Phil hands Dan the key, he has the leash to Pizza on one hand and the framed photograph of them so many years ago on the other. Dan smiles, takes the key from Phil’s hand and brushes their golden rings against each other before turning back to the main door and opening it with a pop.

  Pizza rushes inside, tail wagging with excitement and leash trailing behind her, leaving a pale blue line where her paws have been.

  Dan takes Phil’s hand and leads them inside, all of their stuff is already in. There are boxes that haven’t been emptied and furniture that they haven’t taken off the plastic from yet, but they’ll get there.

  As for now, Dan thinks, leading Phil to their backyard, where there’s already a swing set and a dog castle next to the first roots of a cherry blossom tree, they don’t have to worry about any of that. Right now they’re not Dan and Phil anymore, and nor will they ever be again. They’re just a happy married couple with a dog and adoption papers ready to be signed the next week, and he doesn’t have to think much about it to know that it’s all he ever wanted to be.

  Phil smiles, lets go of Dan’s hand and sits crossed legged on the grass, leaving the photograph in front of him. Dan hears the faint sounds of their full grown white husky somewhere in the back of their house and smiles, kneels down next to Phil and drapes an arm around the shoulders of his best friend, confident, right hand man and husband, rest his head on top of Phil’s when he does so on Dan’s shoulder.

  The sun is just a small yellow dot in the horizon, a beautiful sunrise just under the fence of their beautiful forever home, a place that marks the start of their new life. No one else but them and the big dog that is still messing around with his leash in a house that he’ll soon learn is his own.

  Phil doesn’t speak, doesn’t move, and Dan doesn’t either. But it’s heavy in the air, it flies around with the breeze and spreads itself over both of them like a protective blanket, and Dan knows, without a doubt, that Phil will always love him, and he knows he’ll forever love Phil with the same hurricanesque crashing wave intensity, too. 


End file.
